Tears of an Angel
by Sora-Abyss
Summary: Sora's in a coma and Riku's left to himself im horrible at sommurrays just please read it  SoRiku Yaoi


A soft beeping could be heard coming from the heart monitor, but that was the only sound coming from the small hospital room. In the white hospital bed laid a sleeping brunette, or he seemed to be sleeping at least. Beside the bed sat a very upset looking silver haired boy, who was constantly glancing from the brunette to the heart monitor. "Sora." The silver haired boy whispered, fighting back a tear. Suddenly the room's door opened slightly as a red headed girl looked in. "Riku, we have to go." You could tell the girl had been crying for quite some time, but she was fighting to hide it. Riku shook his head, "No. I'm not leaving him Kairi." Riku's eyes never left Sora as he spoke. Kairi sighed, "Riku, there's no guarantee he'll even..." She didn't finish her sentence as her eyes drifted to her feet. The green eyed boy glared at her, "He will." He growled. The red head looked up slightly, "It's been three days..." She trailed off again, unable to look the elder in the eyes. Riku just let out a small growl, "So? Sora will wake up Kairi." Riku looked back at the small boy laid on the bed and his eyes softened, "He just has too."

The two stood in silence for a moment before the girl left the room. Once she was gone the silver haired boy grabbed Sora's limp hand, "Come on Sora, you're stronger then this right?" He watched the brunette's face closely, "Come on Sora... please hold on... wake up Sora please." Riku began begging, but it was no use. Sora couldn't hear him anyway. The silver haired elder let a tear slip down his face, there was so much he wanted to tell the brunette, why did something as stupid as this have to take everything away? 'Sora why won't you wake up?' Riku thought looking down at the brunette.

Riku listened the the heart monitor, the only sign of his friend's living self at the moment, and watched the unmoving boy. It had begun raining outside, almost like tears of angels begging Sora to wake. "Heaven's crying Sora, wake up and make the angel's happy again." Riku said, but his voice was particularly lifeless, he knew Sora couldn't hear him and that his friend wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. "Sora, I love you." He whispered, it was probably his last attempt to get the small boy to wake up. "Please don't leave me." He almost whimpered as he stared at the brunette.

_"Riku, it's been four days. He's not waking up anytime soon. Go home, eat, stay healthy, because when Sora does wake up, I bet he wants to be met by a healthy totally not sick Riku." _That's how Kairi had gotten Riku to go home, but of course the elder had argued saying Sora needed him there, but in the end the red head had won, agreeing to stay with the brunette til he got back. The second Riku got home he was greeted by a very worried pyromaniac and his over eager boyfriend. "What are you doing here Axel?" The silver haired growled staring daggers at the two. "Are you okay?" The red head asked staring down at the shorter boy. Riku sighed, "No." He looked up at the taller guy for a minute, "Please tell me this is all just a horrible nightmare and Sora's not really in a coma and I'm not really losing him. Please tell me it's just a lie my brain has mustered up from crazy insanity." Axel shook his head, "Sorry, wish I could." The silver haired sighed and looked at the ground, "Why?" He whispered, more to himself then the red head in front of him. "How can someone as bright and as warm as the sun just be ripped from the world like that? Sora hasn't done anything wrong." The ocean green eyed boy said staring at the ground. Axel sighed and placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, "Life happens kid. Got it memorized?" Riku pushed him away, "Life sucks then." He said before heading away and to his room to get some sleep, though he knew he'd barely sleep until Sora was awake.

The next day one text from Kairi made Riku's whole heart drop into his stomach and made him sick. Riku rushed to the hospital and raced through the doors and down the halls to Sora's room. There he saw everyone, Demyx, Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Namine', Zexion, everyone. They were all standing around Sora's bed and no one looked happy. What Riku feared the most was that he couldn't hear it, he couldn't hear the constant beeping of the monitor. He ran to the bed and looked down at what looked like a peaceful sleeping Sora. Riku reached for Sora's hand and took hold of it, it was cold and lifeless and the silver haired boy held back a cry. He looked down at the text and read it over and over again. It was one simple word but he chilled him to the bone. Flat-line.


End file.
